Shinsengumi Side Story
by Random Zaku Pilot
Summary: a story about a unit 2 years before the event of Cots my first fic be nice
1. Character Intro

The Grandall Shinsengumi Samurai corps this story will be based on a unit that I made up but ended up getting like tons idea thanks to a upcoming story This is my first fic. im just typing anything popping into my head never ever sat down and wrote a story and yes i never grasped the concept of punctuation also 2 years before the story some of the oc's are involved in involved in

I do not own soul calibur or any reference to it it belongs to Bandai Namco or Namco or any other references??????

This is a character introduction so far if any1 wants to add or have me put a unit for competition sake plz give me ideas

(use character creator and all Green 14.26 all Black 01.01 these are the color of the squad also every1 who is in shinsengumi wears a head band for ID i know except Ayane Samurai cat sorta sounds cool)

Name:Jinsei Kiryou  
Gender:Male  
Age: 17  
Job: Samurai  
Weapon Discipline: Shuriken and Katana  
Weapon: Onimaro and Tobikage  
Love Interest: Ayane and Asanami  
Persona: Perverted, Kind hearted, lazy, sorta a drunkard, over protective in his own way of Ayane and Asanami, and also a very smart when he feels like it

Appearance:  
Hair: Meduim Hard (5.25) (all green is 14.26 and all black 1.01)  
Head: Samurai Head band (Black)  
Chin: Scruffy Beard (4.26)  
Lower Torso:Chain Mail (black)  
Mid Torso: Hunter Jacket (Black)  
Upper Torso: Tiled Armor (Green)  
Arms: Dragon Gauntlets (Green)  
Shoulder: Samurai Shoulders (Green)  
Waist: Samurai Waist Band (14.25 Green)  
Upper Leg: Stealth Pants (Black)  
Shins: Samurai Shin Guard (Green)  
Socks: Tabi (Black)  
Feet: Straw Sandal (Green)  
Face: Male 4  
Eye brows: 5.25  
Eyes: 15.18(Glowing green)  
Lips: 3.05 (I think I never changed em)  
Skin: 5.20 (a brown)  
Underwear: defualt  
Voice Young man 2

Bio: Jinsei was born from a okay family but since they were poor his father was enlisted and died his mother soon followed due to her being depressed that her husband died. During a early age Julian met up with Ayane and Asanami and they were always together since then. They were so good that when Master Shige Akuma saw them skillfully evade capture and getaway with there meal he had to have them join the Shinsengumi they evaded 5 Ninja class members with ease. He also has a bad habit of grabbing Ayane ass.(think Miroku, Jirayei, and Kakashi in one) Earned the nick name of Taicho but to his enemies The Green Demon

Name: Ayane Kiryu(took on last name after they met up with Jinsei)  
Job: Barbarian  
Age: 17  
Weapon Discipline: Soul of Nightmare  
Weapon: Steel Paddle  
Love Interest: secretly loves Jinsei/willing to share him with Asanami  
Persona: Loud, Destructive, Mean To Jinsei when hes being a perv, but loyal to him prideful vulgar and crude and curses a lot

Appearance: (all green 14.26 all black 1.01)  
Hair: Type X hair (33.15)  
Head: Cat Ears (33.16)  
Neck: Bell Choker (black)  
Lower Torso: Scale Mail(Black)  
Mid Torso: Spy Robe (Black)  
Upper Torso: Ashigaru Armor (Green  
Arms: Copper Braces (Green)  
Shoulder: Samurai Sleeve (Green)  
Waist: Samurai Loincloth (Green)  
Lower Legs: Barbarian Underwear (umm not important)  
Upper Legs: Underpants (Black)  
Shins: Ashigaru Shin Guards(Green)  
Socks: Tabi (Black)  
Feet: Straw Sandal (Green)  
Face: 03  
Eye brows: 33.16  
Eyes: 11.19 (yellow)  
Lips: 3.05  
Skin: 8.17  
Underwear:default  
Voice: Girl 1

Bio: Ayane was abandon at soon as she showed no signs of being human when the orphanage care taker noticed here cat ears she ran before she was killed. A few days earlier she ran into Asanami who said will you be my sister and from there on they were together. After a few years they ran into Jinsei when they were stealing and were saved by him after then the three grew up together. Even though Jinsei is a pervert she has feelings for him but would never show anything of that in public but when its just the three she is more affectionate. Also whenever irritated she takes it out on Jinsei and she is extremely powerful in the physical (think Tsunade powerful). She is actually more weak hearted then she lets on when alone with Asanami and Jinsei she doesn't even put up a fight at his advances. Earned the nick name Demon Queen

Name: Asanami Kiryu(took up name when they started to live with Jinsei)  
Gender: Female  
Age: 17  
Job: Ninja  
Weapon Discipline: Kunai  
Weapon: Kunai  
Love Intrest: Jinsei/Ayane  
Personality: quiet, reserve, shy, serious, a perfectionist(will do the task perfect and is a neat freak), extremely loyal to Jinsei, and does not hide that she is in love with Jinsei

Appearance:  
Hair: Medium Length (26.04)  
Head: Samurai Headband (black)  
Neck: Muffler(Black)  
Lower Torso: Chain Mail (Green 7.26)  
Mid Torso: Ashigaru Robe (Black)  
Upper Torso: Metal Plate (Green)  
Arms: Hawk Talon (Green)  
Shoulder: Barbarian Pads (Green)  
Waist: Crossed Belt (Green)  
Lower Legs: Leg Bandaged  
Upper Legs: Prayer Pants (color 1 Black color, 2 Green)  
Shins: Ashigaru Shin Guards (Green)  
Socks: Tabi (black)  
Feet: Straw Sandal (Green)  
Face: 04  
Eye brows: 26.04 (dark blue)  
Eyes: 36.18 (type of red)  
Lips: 03.15  
Skin: 04.14  
Underwear: default  
Vioce: Girl 2

Bio: Unlike her loud and destructive counter-part she is very quiet that the only way you noticed her if Jinsei didn't shout Asanami-Chan she was born into a unwanted child of nobles so was left to fend for herself as soon as she was born but was found by a edlerly woman by the name of Cima Keyuki but when Asanami was young around 5 Cima died leaving her alone but she and Asanami met up a few days earlier. Asanami has abandonment issues so she and Ayane would always sleep together but after they met Jinsei at the age of 8 they always sleep in the same bed even to this day buy Ayane denies such allegations. She does not hide the fact that she loves Jinsei and Ayane so she Ayane and Jinsei doesn't mind and in turn they love her but Asanami gets extremely jelouse when other women beside Ayane talks to her Taicho Jinsei and will kill them if they act stupid and try to steal him away from them. She is extremely fast and has earned the nick name of Shadow due to most her enemies don't even see her before she slit there throats

Name: Jin Higurashi  
Sex: Male  
Age: 23  
Job: Knight  
Weapon Discipline: Soul of Raphael  
Weapon: Holy Antler  
Love interest:Hisane Nobubaga  
Personality:Kind, likes to play around, never serious even in combat, Romantic, and sorta like Julian but isn't a perv, also the unit Father Figure

Appearance:Hair:Styled Back (05.25)  
Head: Samurai Headband (black)  
Neck: Barbarian Necklace (green)  
Mid Torso: Monks Robe (black)  
Upper Torso: Tiled Armor (Green)  
Arms: Shogun's Gauntlets (Green)  
Shoulder: Leather Shoulder (Green)  
Waist: Warlords Tasset (green)  
Upper Leg: Stealth Pants (Black)  
Shins: Ashigaru Shin Guards (green)  
Socks: Tabi (black)  
Feet: Straw Sandels (green)  
Face: 03  
EyeBrow: 05.25  
Eyes: 15.18  
Lips: 3.05  
Skin:05.17  
Underwear: defualt  
Voice: Young Man 1

Bio: Jin is a pretty much fits in with him being a member of this Shinsengumi unit for they have the most laziest laid back captain. He and his sister Aya were from a prominent samurai clan that was until they were slaughter but Jin doesn't care as long as his sister lives a happy life it isn't important. He dislike being compared to his commander because they look a lot alike but it ain't so bad since this unit everyone is considered family. He is married to Hisane well not officially but he say they are they work so well together that they never are separated.(has a char and johnny ridden type thing with Jinsei in that anyone who know gundam knows char the red comet and Johnny Ridden is The Crimson Lighting but is called the Red Comet due to his MS color) Earnned The nick name of The Noble Killer due to his way of acting like a Noble

Name: Aya Higurashi  
Gender: Female  
Age: 12  
Job: Samurai  
Weapon Discipline: Katana  
Weapon: Kokuenra  
Love Interest: none to young  
Personality: Extremely Curios, Hyper, Fun loving sister of Jin

Appearance:  
Hair: Semi Long Straight (35.17)  
Head: Cloth Headband (black)  
Neck: Brooch choker (color 1 black color 2 15.24)  
Mid Torso: Fisher Robe (black)  
Upper Torso: Thief's Belt (green)  
Waist: Leather Body Band (green)  
Upper Legs: Baggy Pants (black)  
Shins: Ashigaru Shin Guards (Green)  
Socks: Tabi (black)  
Feet: Straw Sandal (Green)  
Face: 01  
Eye brows: 35.17  
Eyes: 15.18  
Lips: 34.16(i know a lil to young for that type of stuff)  
Skin: 4.15  
Underwear: default  
Vioce: Girl 2

Bio: She is to young to remember her parents so her only family is the squad. Sorta a troublemaker have been known to annoy other units for candy and can cause total mayhem everywhere she go. The closest people to her is the ones in her 3 man cell is Natsume and Kiske but she loves it when they do nothing but lay around and take naps under a tree the entire unit and thats when she is the most safest. She maybe young but she knows a lot more then people give her credit for and knows a lot more then a girl her age should know.(was thinking Yachiru from bleach) Earned the nick name Wonder Child for her combat abilities

Name: Hisane Nobunaga(sometime in da future will take Higurasgi sooner or later)  
Gender: Female  
Job: Gladiator  
Weapon Discipline: Soul of Seong Mi-na  
Weapon: Hraesvelgr (can someone pronounce this weapon??)  
Love Intrest: Jin Higurashi  
Personality: A motherly figure for the unit

Appearance:  
Hair: Medium Straight (24.13)  
Head: Samurai Headband (black)  
Mid Torso: Gambler's Robe (black)  
Upper Torso: Samurai Armor (green)  
Arms: Ashigaru Gauntlets (green)  
Waist: Guardian Belt (green)  
Upper Legs: Kunoichi's Pants (black)  
Socks: Tabi (black)  
Feet: Straw Sandal (Green)  
Face: 06  
Eye brows: 24.13  
Eyes: 26.07  
Lips: 03.16  
Skin: 07.18  
Underwear: default  
Vioce: Girl 2

Bio: Hisane grew up a average life a dull and boring one made to be a woman who would marry clean cook and have kids but all that changed the day she met Jin he was nothing but the excitement she was looking for and when he offered to take her away from her boring dull life she didn't give any thought into it and said ready when you are. She ended up in the Shinsengumi because of there combat talents. Her nick name is Okaasan (translation: Mother)

Name: Natsume Uzumaki  
Sex: Female  
Age: 19  
Job: Sage  
Weapon Discipline: Soul of Cassandra  
Weapon: Spine Blade  
Love interest: sorta to her partner Kiske but no confidence to tell him  
Personality: Stern and strong but no self confidence, easily pursuaded to do what people want, acts weak when alone, but hides her feelings by smiling

Appearance:Hair: Low Pigtails (colot1 11.19 color2 black)  
Head: Cloth Headband (black)  
Lower Torso:Scorpion suit(not important need to make voice)  
Mid Torso: Mail Armor (black)  
Upper Torso: Goddess Armor (Green)  
Arms: Metal Gauntlets (Green)  
Shoulder: Samurai Sleeves (Green)  
Waist: Heavy Belt (color1 black color2 green)  
Lower Leg: lady pants (only for voice)  
Upper Leg: Underpants (black)  
Socks: Knee socks (only for voice)  
Feet: Heavy Boots(green)  
Face: 09Eye Brow: 11.19  
Eyes: 25.18  
Lips: 03.15  
Skin:04.15  
Underwear: defualt  
Voice: Girl 1

Bio: She was born into a honorable family of warriors but due to her treatment by her father who called her weak and nit pick at everything brought her self confidence down greatly till it made her unreliable in combat. She was transferred to this unit due to this unit was a experiment inside a experiment she was dishonored her self day she ran away from a battlefield so that sent her to the Shinsengumi. She is always partnered up with Kiske and Aya she treats Aya like a sister but has a crush on Kiske but since he is always in I want a challenge mode he doesn't notice. She has earned the nick name of Ice Queen as the enemy misinterprets her smile and thinks she takes pleasure in killing them but its the opposite. (she has been influenced into western civilization at a early age)

Name:Kiske Seiryuu  
Sex:Male  
Age: 20  
Job:Pirate  
Weapon Discipline:Chinese Swords  
Weapon:Lei Yan  
Love interest:none  
Personality: Battle hungry, always seeking challenges, brash and cocky, and a little two confident for his own good but never puts a comrade in danger

Appearance:Hair:Ponytail (color1 black color2 green)  
Head: Samurai Headband (black)  
Mask:Japanese Eye Patch (green)  
Chin: Scar (05.21)  
Mid Torso: Warrior's Robe (black)  
Upper Torso: Samurai Armor (Green)  
Arms: Ashigaru Gauntlets (Green)  
Shoulder: Samurai Shoulder (Green)  
Waist: Slayers Tasset (green)  
Upper Leg: Stealth Pants (Black)  
Shins: Stealth Shin Guards (for voice)  
Feet: Protective Greaves (green)  
Face: 02  
Eye Brow: black  
Eyes: 03.21  
Lips: 3.05  
Skin:08.17  
Underwear: defualt  
Voice: Young Man 1

Bio: Kiske always had a strong sense of honor and would always fight at a young age. When he was 15 he joined a Squad called the Hitokiri his unit fought against the great Mitsurugi Kiske was the only survivor he is one of the small group of people to fight Mitsurugi and live to tell about it but unlike many he didn't run he stayed and fought him alone and he said he managed to get one slash off of Mitsurugi. The scars he obtained was the y shaped scar on his face the lost of his right eye and 3 giant scar that is on his chest but he is proud of all his wounds he received. He is a simple person that enjoy battles but he is a good person he helps Natsume get confidence and actually protects Aya out of respect to Jin. He has earned the nick name of Ogre for his combat and fighting style

Name: Hitomi Kisai  
Sex: Female  
Age: 16  
Job: Thief  
Weapon Discipline: Yun-Seong  
Weapon: Giant Butcher Knife  
Love interest: none  
Personality:Mean to everyone as a self defense she put around her, she keeps to herself but at times is nice mostly opens up to Aya due to Aya is too young to understand, but is nicer to the unit, she is as vulgar and rude as Ayane or even more

Appearance:  
Hair: Low Ponytail (color1 18.01 color2 green)  
Head: Metal Headband (black)  
Neck: Enchanted Choker (color1 green color2 13.18)  
Lower Torso: Scale Mail (black)  
Mid Torso: Sleeveless Robe (black)  
Upper Torso: Lioness Armor (Green)  
Arms: Edge Braces (Green)  
Shoulder: Iron Shoulders (Green)  
Waist: Ashigaru Loincloth (green)  
Lower Legs: Barbarian Underwear (for voice)  
Upper Leg: Underpants (Black)  
Shins: Ashigaru Shin Guards (green)  
Socks: Tabi (black)  
Feet: Straw Sandels (green)  
Face: 06  
Eye Brow: 18.01  
Eyes: 33.21  
Lips: 3.15  
Skin:04.14  
Underwear: defualt  
Voice: Girl 1

Bio: Hitomi grew up in a poor family so she grew up being a thief. When she turned 17 she ran away while trying to steal she ended up trying to pickpocket Shige Akuma and was cought and was given a choice join the Shinsengumi or die she choose to live and was given to unit 19 under the command of Jinsei.. Earned the nick name Master Thief

Name: Shiro Hebi(Hebi means snake if I'm correct)  
Sex:Male  
Age: 22  
Job: Assassin  
Weapon Discipline:Wave Sword  
Weapon: Leviathan  
Love interest:none  
Personality:Quiet, Efficient, and Brutal like all the assassins from the old Kyou Kara assassins that used to belong to Halteese

Appearance:  
Hair: Spikey Hair (14.25)  
Head: Samurai Headband (black)  
Lower Torso: Chain Mail (black)  
Mid Torso: Sleeveless Robe (black)  
Upper Torso: Warrior's Armor (Green)  
Arms: Protect Braces (Green)  
Shoulder: Iron Shoulders (Green)  
Waist: Leather Covering (color1 green and color2 black)  
Upper Leg: Stealth Pants (Black)  
Shins: Master Shin Guards (green)  
Socks: Tabi (black)  
Feet: Straw Sandels (green)  
Face: 07  
Eye Brow: 14.25  
Eyes: 19.23  
Lips: 10.16  
Skin: 10.16  
Underwear: defualt  
Voice: Old Man (just sounds cool)

Bio: Shiro was trained since age 6 to be a assassin for the Grandall Empire . He was one of the lucky children who were spared when grandall killed most of the members of the Kyou Kara assassin Guild that belong to Grandall it all started when Grandall found out the Kyou Kara were helping and giving information to a small group of rebel group called Manjitou the rebells were never found and the entire Kyou Kara were slaughtered besides a small group of fresh brain washed assassins that grandall could still use and thats how Shiro made it into unit 17. He earned the nick name of Kage Kingu(KageShadow KinguKing or so I read)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------So this is my introduction and back story to the characters hope ya like it took a lot and I'm tired now the prologue will come soon i thinkany1 tell me what ya think


	2. Unit 17 Gather

Well this will be the Prologue

Do not Own Soul Calibur 3 and any references

Prologue Shinsengumi Unit 17

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Grandall Shensengumi was formed as a two face brigade lead by two leaders. One leader runs the Shinsengumi Samurai corps that was to hide the other Shinsengumi assassination Squad. The leader of the Samurai corps was Yukimura Sanada a powerful strategist and warrior the second leader is Shige Akuma ex leader of the Kyou Kara Assassination Guild but managed to escape the slaughter he is cruel and enjoys watching people die. There is about 200 members of this hidden Squad that are in squads of 10 with 20 units. The assassination squad has just begun and our hero's is Shinsengumi Unit 17 or called the experiments inside a experiment with each member being taken from abywhere and here are story begins.

"Akuma-Sama why am I being given a squad aren't I a little to young for one" asked a brown haired youth Akuma answered "well Jinsei we needed a new unit since the last unit 17 was wiped out so your there replacement" Akuma said with a annoyed tone "as you wish Akuma-Sama" and with that Jinsei left and walked up to two girls one hiding her face a a scarf the other picking one on her cat ears "Jinsei-kun whats wrong" asked the blue haired assassin getting the attention of the other girl "my my my Asanami-chan it looks like were taking over Unit 17" he said with a sigh the other girl got up and walked up to them "so about time your lazy ass gets some responsibility hehehehe" said the other girl and then Jinsei was behind her fondling her backside and saying "your so cruel Ayane-chan" he cooed into her ear three seconds later "you goddamn pervert" wham Jinsei head was punched very fiercely and made a crater

"Asanami-chan why is Ayane-chan so cruel" he said behind the assassin named Asanami and an rubbing her rear end "stop taking advantage of Asanami you hentai" roared Ayane and WHAM again Jinsei was on the floor muttering cruel and kitties "poor Jinsei-kun you okay" asked Asanami and then a pink haired little girl ran upto Jinsei and began poking him with a stick "candy candy candy candy give me candy Ero-Taicho " said a hyper active child "ummm excuse me little girl are you lost" asked Asanami "no I'm with Okaa-chan lady and Otou-kun(thats jap for father right???) guy now give me candy" said the little girl "what???" asked a very confused Ayane then to figures walked in "Excuse me I'm here to meet the new Taicho i'll work under the name is Jin Higurashi and thats my little sister Aya" Jin says amd then the other spoke "sorry for whatever problems she may have cost you I am Hisane Nobunaga(no relations to oda nobunaga)" Hisane said while taking Aya hand and trying to calm the little girl down

"Interesting so Jin want some sake??" asked Jinsei "sure we have to wait for more members anyway might as well get some good spirits" Jin said "I'm liking my unit already and you in the tree can come down ain't it boring up there" Jinsei said in a bored tone and then a man dropped He was very shady looking "Akuma-Sama sent me to you Kiryu-san my name is Shiro Habi" he said in a cold voice then Aya walked up to him and said "Hebi-kun give me candy" she said while killing a poor butterfly Shiro just sat down and said "I believe I will be needing sake" Shiro said and with that Jinsei Jin and Shiro began to drink "Hisane-chan come here and show how graceful you are by pouring sake show them your the most beautiful women here" said Jin "no way Ayane-chan and Asanami-chan are way cuter" Jinsei said Shiro looked at both of them and considered performing Hara-Kiri

"oi Which one of you weaklings is suppose to lead me" shouted a cocky man with an eyepatch but was met with a kunai and zanbato(Zweihänder are like the same to me just different names) And Ayane whispered into the arrogant samurai ear "call Jinsei-kun weak again there will be no next time" she said in a scary ass voice "oi I'm the only one allowed to call him weak ya hear newcommer" shouted Ayane "hehehehe hmmm want sake new guy" Jinsei "yea The name Kiske Seiryuu so I see the rumors that the strongest members in the assassination squad are true" Kiske said pouring some sake and Kiske pulled out a deck of cards and they started to play. Then entered a blond headed woman in Knight Armor and

said "eexcuse mee ummm I aam Natsume Uzumaki" she said stuttering Kiske got up and began to examine her and said "oi woman come here and pour me my sake and better stop that stuttering your not a lil goddamn girl" Kiske said to her "ummm okay" Natsume said with a smile and poured him sake 'damn what the hell with her she isn't even getting mad' thought Kiske and whispered "you dont have to do what I say" and then Natsume blushed madly 'hhe was so clloose to me' Natsume thought "cyclop-kun likes shy-chan(Kiske and Natsume)" said Aya with a victorious grin and finish with "I want more candy Ninja-kun(Shiro) Ero-Taicho(Jinsei) Kittie-chan(Ayane) Silent-Chan(Asanami) Okaa-chan(Hisane) and Otou-Kun(Jin) give me more candy" Aya said everyone just laughed

Out far from the tree the group was at was a girl she was getting irritated she has to work with people like this and began to think of running away 'these guys are elite warriors no way I should just leave' she began saying in her head but then she saw 2 ninja class Shinsengumi and decided againstt it but then saw Jinsei throw his Giant Shuriken at the ninjas and said "oi best get out of unit 17 grounds if ya know whats good for ya" Jinsei said in a bored tone the 2 ninjas took out Kunai and began running towards Jinsei while saying "you children beat us were from unit 4 we will show you experiments where your place is" but as soon as they finished there sentenced they were met with a horrible trick Aya took Jinsei shuriken and the knife in Aasanami back and shoved them up there ass with a unheard of speed and said in a sage like manner "he who talk shit gets stabbed in the ass hahaha"and everyone made fun of them getting beaten by a little girl then Hitomi said "why did you do that Kiryu-sama" He said "dont call me Kiryu-sama Taicho or Hentai is acceptable and the reason I helped you cause those guys were planing to kill ya welcome to unit 17" he said "the Name is Hitomi Kisai Taich and I'm the best thief in town" she said full of pride and then Aya said "Thief-chan steal me some candy you owe me" in a innocent voice 'maybe I should have left' thought Hitomi

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope ya like i was just putting together whatever came to head and what sounded good so hope ya like and yes im accepting flames and suggestion


End file.
